Xemnas got run over by a reindeer
by DimensionGatel
Summary: I blame Eggnog for all of this. Just a little Christmas fun at Xemnas's expense. Heheheh!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the song 'Grandma Got Runover By a Reindeer'. I also hope i'm not copying anyone. Damn Eggnog! ahem Enjoy  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire Organization XIII,sept for Xemnas,is standing outside in the snow with big smiles plastered on their faces. They take a deep breath,and begin to sing...

Xemnas got run over by a reindeer, (Xemnas screams as a Heartless reindeer hits him)

Walking home to the Castle Christmas Eve. (Xemnas is being chased by the Heartless reindeer through the halls of the Castle)

You can say there's no such thing as Santa, (Santa is yelling at Jack Skellington for setting loose the reindeer)

But as for me and Axel, we believe. (Axel holds up a sign that says,"This is fun!")

He'd been drinking too much eggnog. (Xemnas is lying drunk on the floor with a carton of eggnog in his hand)

And we begged him not to go. (Roxas throws Xemnas out a window)

But he'd forgotten his Kingdom Hearts speech, (Xemnas trys to give his Kingdom Hearts speech,but forgets his lines)

And he stumbled out the door into the snow. (Demyx dumps out some freezing water onto Xemnas's head,freezing him solid)

When we found him Christmas morning, (Everyone is poking the Frozen Xemnas)

At the scene of the attack. (The Heartless reindeer is licking the ice on Xemnas)

There were hoof-prints on his forehead, (The reindeer kicks Xemnas in the face,breaking the ice)

And incriminating Claus marks on his back. (Xigbar slaps a "Claus raped me" sign on Xemnas's back)

Xemans got run over by a reindeer, (Xemnas screams "Please end the Madness")

Walking home to the Castle Christmas Eve. ("OMG Why?!" Xemnas is hit by Heartless Reindeer,yet again)

You can say there's no such thing as Santa, (Santa trys to lasso the reindeer but lassos Xemnas instead)

But as for me and Axel, we believe. (Axel is doing a victory dance)

Now we're all so proud of Xaldin, (Xaldin is hugging his spears)

He's been taking this so well. (Xaldin burst into tears)

See him in there watching Who Wants to be a Millionair, (Xaldin screams and chucks a spear at the TV when the contestent gets the answer wrong)

Drinking soda and playing poker with Luxord. (Xaldin is laughing evily as he wins all of Luxord's munny)

It's not Christmas without Xemnas, (Everyone runs around laughing and having fun at their Christmas party)

All the Organization is dressed in black. (Everyone is running around in neon yellow shirts and playing tag)

And we just can't help but wonder, (Everyone is playing Strip Poker because Luxord wants his munny back)

Should we open up his gifts or send them back. (Saix is at Wal-Mart getting a refund on all of Xemnas's gifts)

Xemnas got run over by a reindeer, (Xemnas is bloody and bruised,"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHOEVER DID THIS-" Gets taken out by the reindeer again)

Walking home to the Castle Christmas Eve. (The reindeer pees on Xemnas's prone body)

You can say there's no such thing as Santa, (Xemnas crys,"I JUST HAD THIS THING DRYCLEANED YESTERDAY!!! is attacked once more)

But as for me and Axel, we believe. (Axel is taking pictures of Xemnas being mauled by reindeer)

Now Xaldin's cooking is on the table, (Roxas pokes the food which growls at him. o.O;;)

And a pudding made by our own Saix . (Everyone looks at his pudding and gags)

And a blue & black candle, (Axel pulls out a candle from...somewhere o.O;;)

That will match the bruises we'll get when Xemnas gets back.  
(Everyone gasps "HE'S COMING BACK!?!")

I've warned all my friends and neighbors, (Demyx runs around dressed in a Chocobo suit and passes out fliers to Sora and the gang)

"Better watch out for yourselves." (Sora runs after Demyx when he saw it was Sora x Riku pics from DA on the fliers)

They should never give a license, (Xigbar yells " Pull!" and shoots Santa's license)

To a guy who drives a sleigh and plays with elves. (Elves are on strike carrying signs that say,"Fewer Toys! Higher Pay!")

Xemnas got run over by a reindeer, (Xemnas is attacking the other Org XIII members)

Walking home to the Castle Christmas Eve. (A wall is blown out the side of the Castle and Demyx's bruised body goes flying out)

You can say there's no such thing as Santa, (Santa is crying over the chopped up body of his Heartless reindeer)

But as for me and Axel, we believe! (Axel's painfilled screams can be heard coming from the Castle as Demyx's body twitches)  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoyed the mess I made of Organization XIII. I blame the Eggnog.


End file.
